The Night Watch: Mike's story
by xXFrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a young employee at the new and iconic 'Freddy Fazbears' Pizza' who was recently hired as a security guard to watch the building at night. As he keeps a journal to keep himself 'in check' he will cast a light on his real work and his life as a whole. Will he emerge from all odds or will the strain cause him to crumble?.. Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for viewing and submitting Oc's! Sorry about this long wait, work kida popped up yesterday so I was unprepared. I promise updates will be more fluent from here on out! As for the two that submitted and the guest, thank you! I will be adding you soon but I shall post your bios here.**

 **~Be** ** _freaky_** **xXFrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx**

 **First: Shade Last: Nazirel Gender: Male Likes: Technology in general, Books, Music, Anime, Nighttime. Dislikes: Crowds of people, People, Couples, Being Eaten. Fears: Spiders, the girl from The Ring. Family: nope, only child, parents died of mysterious circumstances Relationship Status: Single (and ready to mingle, ladies.) Description: Black-haired, super pale skin, sky blue eyes, May be slightly insane. while he likes being alive, he doesn't mind the death of himself or others. being called rude names is fun for him, and replies with calm speech the entire time. Age: 25 Occupation: Author, frequents Fazbear's to gather inspiration from the animitronics. Somewhat good friends with the workers there**

 **Name: Carter**

 **Middle Name: "Stille" (Silent in German)**

 **Last Name: Shade**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Likes: Quiet, Guitar, The color Blue, The Moon, Drawing, Swimming, Basketball, Night time, Sunsets, Being high up the air, and parkour.**

 **Dislikes: Humidity, Being called an Emo because of his name, Country music, and doesn't like Waking up, lastly being stared at**

 **Fears: Only one, A tall "7.8" meat demon that haunts him in his sleep.**

 **Family members: None, His mother and father died in a car crash, and he has no other relatives.**

 **Relationship status: Single, Due to his disorder.**

 **Brief Description: White hair and purple eyes, (Due to his disorder as its only effects.) Somewhat tan skin, quite skinny, usually looks depressed because of his parents, and a few bags under his eyes.**

 **Occupation: None, may try for Fazbear's night guard position,(But will probably fail)**

 **DUN X3**

 **Only a couple spots left!**

(I am a teenager therefore I do not own FnaF and is not Scott Cawthon.)

 **Chapter one:**

My dark brow eyes would flutter open as light squeezed through my black curtains casting a line over my left eye, I grabbed a small fist full of my raven black hair and pushed it aside as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I'd embrace the silence while laying down, after a good five minutes give or take I pushed myself into sitting position and slowly dragged my red sheets off me. I'd exhale deeply and push out of bed only wearing underwear and my old pair of gym shorts that I always slept in. I'd sluggishly walk to my bedroom door that was covered in posters of bands, and a couple other random things, turning the handle I'd exit my room. Id walk down the hallway in the dark heading down to the bathroom which was a door down from my sister's room. I'd push open the door and enter closing it gently behind me, I'd flick the lights on and a "Zombie" looking figure greeted me in the mirror. I'd roll my eyes only to be copied by my "twin". Seriously though I could be in some zombie flick and not have to use an makeup or CGI stuff. Just wake me up and you've got yourself a natural zombie. I had black rings under my eyes as I was exhausted from last night and I was usually pale in the mornings and my raven black hair was a mess, my deep brown eyes (nearly black) didn't help my cause much. I'd splash water over my eyes and face routinely, brushed my teeth, attempted to taim his hair, then put on deodorant with a hint of old spice. I'd walk out of the bathroom after turning off the lights and closing the door behind me and heading down for the downstairs to get something to eat. I'd walk down the bland white carpet steps and down the hallway facing the front door and turning beside the stairwell. I'd walk down the short hallway towards the kitchen to find my two sisters already there, I had only two siblings, my older and younger sisters and I was usually the only male in the house. My younger sister's name is Ashley Laura Schmidt and my older sister is Fritzonia Joy Schmidt who goes by Fritz. I was sixteen, skinny (not the healthy kind), and wasn't much of a socialist there for I didn't have any or much friends. Ashley was fourteen, thin and fit (She did gymnastics), and was usually hanging around her group of friends. Fritz was eighteen, average (She wasn't a stick), and was very sociable. Ashley was sitting at our dinner table with a bowl of something and was reading a book, Fritz was leaning against the oven humming while looking down at her phone, probably texting her boyfriend, my mom I assumed was upstairs.

"Morning." Said Fritz as she was still looking down at her phone and Ashley looked up from her book and waved.

"Morning you two." I replied while taking a cereal bar from the pantry.

"Any luck with job hunting?" Fritz asked while attempting to star conversation. She stuffed her phone in her pink and white pajama pants.

"Nah, I'm still not on their expectation radar." I'd say flatly, I mean I did make decent grades but I guess places weren't willing to hire a sixteen year old, or maybe just me.

"Aw don't worry about it, I'm sure there's some place willing to hire you. Besides I do know one place that's willing to hire younger people." I would pocket my food as she now had my attention.

"OK I'm listening, where?"

"That new pizza food chain that's been all over the new."

"What Freddy's?"

"Mhmm."

"Not a chance."

"What? Why not?"

"It's a low quality pizza restaurant, plus I already get enough criticism."

"That one chick Riley Smith works there."

"And?..."

"I thought you two where good friends."

"Can't say I have any of those." She shook her head and dryly laughed at my sarcasm.

"Well at least check into it, I know you've been looking for a long time now and they might actually hire you."

"Fine, I'll go ask about it."

"Want me to drive you?"  
"I don't feel like walking." Fritz laughed again at the sarcasm.

"Ok, let me go get changed and fix my hair, its a mess." I would nod and follow her upstairs to get changed as well. I'd push open my bedroom door and then close it for privacy. Since this wasn't a job interview and I was just going in for an application I didn't need to dress up. So I got out some casual clothing instead; a white tee shirt, a purple and black stripped hoodie, and dark colored jeans. I went to the bathroom to wet down my hair to take care of the mess on top of my head. I'd comb it a little bit letting some hang over my eyes, (yeah I need a haircut), I emerged from the bathroom and let Fritz in to do whatever it was girls did. She came out after ten minutes then went to her room to change clothes, I walked downstairs to talk to Ashley while I waited for Fritz before heading to her car, (rather my mothers) Jeep Cherokee. I jumped in shotgun and waited for her to come out. She finally came out and got in, she stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Alright lets go." She would say as she backed up out of our driveway and drove off down the road towards Freddy's.

(As there wasn't any conversation or anything particularly interesting, unless you wanted to hear about me counting tree's and cars and pointing out hairs sticking up on Fritz?... Then I'll do a little "time skip" for you.)

We finally pulled into Freddy's as I repeated their slogan aloud:"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Were Dreams Come Alive." It was something corny along those lines, probably the shittyist thing I've ever heard. Fritz chuckled.

"If that's really the best they can come up with...Then that's just plain sad."

"Agreed, there is no chance that I'm gonna wear a furry suit to drag customers in." I'd mutter as he walked through the parking lot and into the building. As we walked in to the place the first thing that caught my eye was the man at the counter who was staring at Fritz and I. He wore a purple uniform that said "security" on a golden badge, grey jeans,and black rings under his eyes that was hidden slightly by his scraggly beard.

"How can I help you?..." He asked in a robotic monotone like voice.

"Uh...I was wonder-?" I began.

"Hired..." He replied in the same tone.

I thought I had heard him wrong.

"Come again?..." I asked once more.

"Your hired." He said while scratching his beard.

"Really! I- I mean thank you sir...But what about my-?" He waved my statement away with his hand in a laid back motion.

"Be here at eleven." He asked, well rather _stated_ , he then turned his gaze to my sister.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop gaping at me unless she's trying to do an impersonation of Foxy." I could tell he was trying not to laugh at this point.

"Well try to get some sleep kid, you'll find that theses nights drag by very long." And with that he walked off towards wherever he had originally come from, probably a staff room and left.

 **Hey guys! What do you think? If it isn't to much could I have some reviews to know how Im doing? As a new writer I want to know how to improve or what I'm dong well so I can keep on it! Thanks!**

 **Stay** ** _freaky ~ xX_** **FrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx**


	2. Story Teaser!

**What's up my fellow** ** _freaks!_** **This is a trailer for my first and new story 'The Night Watch: Mike's Story'. I actually will be asking for a couple Oc's for this story and I will post a format for the bio's below. Due to reasons I will only be taking five Oc's so submit them quickly! Only the first five, (though I will read through all of them encase I need more). Well all set!**

 **Bio formats;**

 **First Name:**

 **Middle Name (optional):**

 **Last Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Family Members:**

 **Relationship Status:**

 **A Brief Description:**

 **Age (Fourteen - thirty):**

 **Occupation:**

 **(No shipping yourself with the robots please and also humans only, lets keep 'powers' out of this too ok?)**

 **I'll be looking for friends of Mike, Ashley, and Fritz, family extended family, foes of either of the three listed, and maybe a couple workers at the pizzeria.**

 **Stay** ** _freaky_** **~ FrEaKShOwThEShAdOw**

Hello reader my name is Laranzel Micheal Schmidt, (I prefer Mike). Since your reading this then I guess you found my journal so I will give an explanation... of what is inside of this and why things turned out the way they did. This primarily tells about my time as an employee at 'Freddy Fazbears' Pizza and life in general. Once your done I ask that you kindly leave it on my bed and do no touch it again, maybe burn it? Alas here is my story...


End file.
